Tina's Dare's of Torture
by CrissyD9
Summary: Welcome to my torture show, where my sister writes dares and Paul wears a thong. Pearl/contest/quest/oldrival/newregionshipping. Tracey and Misty too.
1. Chapter 1

**Tina's Dare's of Torture Show**

Me: Hello everyone, and welcome to my torture show. Today, me and my co-host, Erica, will be giving our lovely cast Dares that will ether kill them or embarrass them into a life as a hermit.

Erica: Hi, I'm the co-host, let me introduce our cast who happily joined us, or made us shove them in a closet just to get here.

Me: That's not true

Erica: Ok, whatever, on with the show. Today we have these wonderful people that will most likely die of embarrassment, let me introduce… Ash, Dawn, May, Drew, Misty, Tracey, Gary, Leaf, Jimmy, Marina, Kyler, and Tyler** (A/N: they're from my Jhoto story). **

Ash: Hi, nice to be here

Paul: Whatever

Me: Shut up Paul, your mom didn't even love you so, Erica first Dare

Erica: These are the Dares I made myself. Ash, you're first

Ash: Cool, hit me with it

Erica: Ok, let Pikachu hit you with thunder shock.

Ash: He would never do that

Me: Fine, if yours won't, mine will. Go Pikalina

Pikalina: Pikachuuuu *shocks ash 199 more times*

Ash: ugh, help me

Me: No haha, boo you. Erica, next dare

Erica: *sarcasm* Yes your majesty. Ok, Dawn, Light Buneary on fire, then eat her?

Me: DO NOT EAT HER

Dawn: But I don't wanna. She's my friend

Me: Ok, you ether take the dare, or get shoved into a closet with a rabid Conway for 3 hours

Dawn: Fine. Buneary, come out.

Buneary: Bun

Dawn: I'm sorry, but I have to light you on fire *set's her on fire*

Ash: It's ok Dawn. *to me, BRING THE FLIPPIN BUNEARY BACK NOW*

Me: Ok Dawn, you get her back at the end of the chapter

Dawn: R-r-really? Bu-but ho-how?

Me: Well, I am the author, aren't I? I can do anything

Erica: she's right you know. She let Ash survive those 200 shocks, right

Dawn: Yeah, you can continue the show

Me: Ok, that's good. ERICA, NEXT DARE!

Erica: Do I have to?

Me: yes, or do you want me to get Harley

Drew and May: Oh dear God no

Erica: Fine. May, go make out with Drew and tell him you wuvv him

May: WHAT, NO WAY

Me: I got a rabid Harley in a cage ready to get you, do you want that instead?

May: DEAR GOD NO! Fine, Hey Drew

Drew: What

May: *Kisses him* **(A/N: Use your imagination on what happened, ok)**

Me: Ok, who wants to break them up, Erica or Harley?

Erica: NOOOOO WAYYY IN THE FLYIN PANCAKE AM I DOIN IT

Harley: heehaw, I'll do it

Me: Ok, fine.

Harley: Heehaw, Maysie, Drewsie, break it up, ok

May and Drew: WTF

Me: HAHAHAH THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST PANCAKE I'V EVER SEEN

Ash: Why a pancake?

Me: Because, I don't swear

Paul: She's to afraid to

Me: Erica, sick em'

Erica: Yes! Grrrr *attacks him ant throws him off a cliff*

Me: No, bad Erica, we needed him for his Dare *snaps fingers and he appears*

Paul: I'm gonna Friggin' kill that co-host

Me: ok, his dare next, I'm gonna say it, ahem. Wear a pink thong that says 3Paul3 on the front until chapter 6. If you take it off or put any other clothes on, I will sick Harley and Erica on you

Everyone: Haha this should be good

Paul: I'm not doing it

Me: Fine, I'll just replace each of your Pokémon with a Magicarp

Paul: Fine * goes and put's the thong on

Me: OK, THAT IS THE FUNNIEST PANCAKE I'VE EVER SEEN, HAHAHAHAHA

Everyone else: HAHAH, THIS IS UNTIL CHAPTER 6, IT'S GONNA BE FUNNY

Me: Ok people, move on, we still have 9 more dares. Ok Erica read Drew's dare

Erica: This is one of my favorites. Drew, light your hair on fire until all you have is a buzz-cut.

Drew: No, Why this, fan girls love my hai- wait, without my hair, I have no fan girls! Give me the fire!

Me: Ok, pushy much *Gives him a torch*

Drew: Finally, no more having to disguise as a hobo just to get into the lunch room *Lights his hair on fire*

Erica: Ok, it's done

May: LOL

Drew: Hey Fans look at me

Fan girl #5,000,231: Hey, look at Drew's hair! He's even hotter!

Drew: NOOO

May: Misty, give me your mallet and I'll hold them off while you get Drew back inside *Starts to hit the fans away with a mallet*

Me: *snaps fingers and they disappear* ok Drew, Here's a wig and sunglasses

Drew: Thanks

May: *He does look cuter, no bad may, bad may*

Me: Erica dare

Erica: I'm getting sick of this, Misty, hit Tracy with your mallet

Misty: Awww, why not Paul _sorry Tracey_ *Starts to hit him with the mallet

Tracey: I'm ok * Faints*

Me: Ugh *snaps fingers and He wakes up*. Erica…

Erica: Yeah I know 'read the next dare' yeah, I got the routine. Tracey, kiss May while Harley holds Misty and Drew down

Tracey: _Why can't this be Misty _* Kisses May on the cheek*

Drew: Can I Kill him Know?

Misty: I HAVE A MALLET AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT

Me: Ok, calm down, it was just a dare.

Erica: Ok, I'll read the next dare now. Gary, kiss Paul then kill him with a stick

Gary: Really, I'm gonna die, but at least I can kill the jerk that kills Pokémon

Paul: Why do you people hate me

Erica: Cuz you're an emo jerk, duhh

Me: ok, on with the dare, Gary

Gary: fine * kisses Paul's cheek then kills him with a pointy stick*

Erica: Yay! He's dead * dances on his grave*

Me: No, we need him so *Snaps her fingers*

Paul: Happy Birthday!

Me: WTFuzzodle THONG BOY

Paul: Don't call me that

Me: Whatever Thong Boy, Next Dare. Leaf, Kiss Paul then kick him in the nuts, then go to Gary and say 'he kissed me, kill him'

Leaf: Awww, Gary got to kill him twice though

Paul: Not again

Leaf: *Kisses him, then kicks his nuts, then tells Gary to kill him

Gary: Yeah! *Kills him*

Me: ok, funs over, return thong boy *snaps fingers*

Paul: This is getting old

Erica: Yeah, keep him dead

Me: But we need to kill him again, and again, and again, forever.

Paul: NOOOOOO

Me: Ok, next dare, Jimmy, admit you love marina, or I'll go and get Vincent and make him and marina go on a date

Jimmy: *Blushing* WHAT, NO THEY WILL NOT DATE

Me: who is the author?

Jimmy: *Still blushing* …. FineILoveheralot

Me: Awww, that's so sweet. Your gonna love the next dare. Marina, kiss jimmy until he turns purple

Jimmy: What!

Marina: Ok! * kisses him*

Jimmy: *turns pink, red, blue, then purple

Marina: Awww, why did you have to turn purple so soon?

Jimmy: *still purple* uh um ah duhh

Me: Haha LOL

Everyone else: LOL

Me: Ok, the next dare is for a crazy pre-teen. You know her if you read my jhoto story, Kyler!

Kyler: Wait, aren't I you?

Me: No, you're a character that replaces me in the series; my name is too long to even fit into the title

Kyler: Ahhh, so I'm just a character to take place of you?

Me: Yup! Ok, you have to kick Tyler in the nuts

Tyler: your sister is an evil child

Me: Tell me about it

Kyler: Ok, sorry Tyler *Kicks him*

Tyler: Ouch *passes out*

Kyler: did I kick him that hard?

Me: yeah, you did. Be revived weenie * snaps fingers*

Tyler: I can still feel the pain

Me: Oh well, because your dare is to eat dog food

Erica: Hey, I wanted to say the dares for you guys

Me: too ba- hey, where did you get the smoothie?

Erica: I left and found a smoothie place

Me: . Oh well, Tyler, here is the dog food

Tyler: ugh *eats it and then pukes*

Me: well that's it, Happy New Year. Remember, no Drinking and Driving, but if you do, remember to wear your yacket **(A/N: My Grandma is from Colombia, so she says yacket haha. Now you can share that joke with everyone!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Heyyy it's you guys again. Now you know my co-host Erica, she writes all of the Dares for this lovely show.

Erica: Hi! I'm the genius behind all of the dares, and discovered a Red orange this morning at breakfast

Me: No, I discovered it and you ate it. So you know our cast, but I would like to introduce my best friend personally. GET IN HERE THONG BOY!

Paul: Do not call me that, again

Erica: to bad thong boy, cuz we got your next dare right here *holds out a slip of paper*

Me: Ok, hand me the Dare, I wanna read it *Grabs the paper and cracks up laughing*. Erica, you are evil! Paul, wear a Bra that matches your thong, and stay like that until you take the thong off.

Paul: Ughhh, the child hates me *goes and puts the bra on*

Erica: HAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Ok, Thong bra boy, go and sulk… WAIT THERES MORE!

Paul: Oh God no

Erica: you have to kill Torterra

Paul: Why should I, he's my most powerful Pokémon

Me: You dis his mad ninja skills, that's why *Shoots Torterra*

Paul: Whatever

Ash: YOU KILLED YOUR POKEMON! I'll call the cops!

Dawn: You get that jerk Ash!

Everyone else: *Beating the crap outa Paul*

Gary: this is fun!

Leaf: yeah I know!

Me: Ok, wrap it up, next is May's dare.

Erica: I wanna read it

Me: You wanna read? IT'S THE APPOCYLPS

Erica: Haha very funny. May, get shocked by Tina's Pikachu as many times as she wants

May: Aw, come on!

Me: Ok, how 'bout 65 times

Erica: Awww, I wanted 600

Me: no, then she can't *whispers why in Erica's ear*

Erica: Ahhh, I see.

Me: good girl. Pikalina, Go!

Pikalina: Pikachhhhuuuuu

May: *Gets shocked, but lives*

Me: Ok, now Drew's dare. Go t-

Erica: But I wanted to read it!

Me: to bad. Drew, go to Hershey Park with May, you can't leave until you kiss her *insert evil laugh here*

May and Drew: *blushing* NO WAY!

Me: I got a rabid Harley waiting for you

Drew: Fine

May: b-but D-drew?

Me: I got my Blazikin to drive you there

May: It can drive?

Me: yeah, it rocks * sends them to Hershey Park*

Erica: Well, we'll get them back, umm, never

Me: Don't be a Debby Downer, you can read the next dare.

Erica: Yay! Ash, ride over to Dawn on a rainbow pony and ask her out on a date. While you guys ride the pony to the park, Ash must sing Soul sister by train.

Ash: *Blushing* w-what, I don't love her

Me: I never said you loved her, I just told you to ride over to her on a rainbow pony and ask her out, so… OFF WITH YOU ON YOUR RAINBOW STEED. * gets him a rainbow pony, sticks him on, and pushed the pony towards Dawn*

Ash: H-hey D-d-dawn, will y-you g-g on a d-d-date with m-me? * turning purple*

Dawn: Sure! I've been waiting for you to ask me! * Jumps onto the rainbow pony and they ride to the park while Ash sings*

Me: well, Now that that's over, next dare.

Erica: Misty is gonna love this dare : )

Me: Misty, You have to get locked in a room with Tracey for 20 minutes

Erica: *throws them into the room*

Me: I'll be back in 20 min.

Misty: * hitting the door with her mallet*

Tracey: *trying to calm her down*

Me: Ahhh, this is so funny

Ash: Were back!

Me: just in time for Dawns dare.

Erica: Get locked in a small closet with Ash while Conway scratches at the door like a puppy. WARNING CONWAY WILL DO ANYTHING TO STALK DAWN, ASH YOU GOTTA PROTECT HER.

Me: Ok, thanks Erica *throws them into the closet* Erica, get the Conway

Erica: Should I make sure He's still rabid?

Me: Yea, throw thong Boy into his cage for a little

Erica: Yes sir * gets Conway's cage and throws Paul in*

Paul: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Erica: Ok, the Conway is rabid, come on boy, Dawn's in that closet

Conway: Yes! I Am Coming To Stalk You Dawn!

Dawn: AHHHHHH

Ash: I'll protest you

Me: Awww, touching moment but, gota give the next dare. Ahhh my other self, Kyler, Put a squid on your butt, then go out-side and scream 'I'm a Dr. Peppa lova yo!' then sing I'm a goofy Goober Rock.

Kyler: Yeah! This is gonna be Fun * goes and does the dare and comes back with 50$

Me: Where did you get that?

Kyler: People thought I was a street performer so they gathered around me and gave me money! : )

Erica: I wanna get money! * runs out of the building*

Me: Well, there goes my co-host… Oh well. Next dare, Jimmy, throw 6 gallons of water on Typhlosion

Jimmy: I would never do that to my best friend

Me: Do you want me to get the rabid Vincent?

Jimmy: NO, I'LL DO IT *Pours 6 gallons of water on him*

Typhlosion: T-typhlo *faints*

Me: Poor Typhlosion, oh well! Tracey, Misty, time to get out! * sees misty asleep on-top of Tracey*

Tracey: Don't wake her u-

Me: GET UP! IT'S TIME FOR TRACY'S DARE!

Misty: WTFUZZODLE

Me: Good girl, you got up

Misty: Grrrrr

Me: Ok! Time for Trac-

Dawn: AHHHH CONWAY * Breaks out of the closet with Conway following while ash is trying to slow him down so Dawn can run*

Me: Ummmm, ok? Ok, as I was saying, Tracey, Make out with Misty in a small closet

Tracey: What?

Me: Get in there *Turns on small screen on her wrist and it shows what's goin on in the closet*. You guys have got to see this * plugs watch into a big screen TV, which shows Misty and Tracey making out*.

Gary: Holy pancake

Me: Ok, time to annoy them. Harley, go break them up

Harley: Heehaw, sure hon. *Goes and breaks them up. Brings them back and they both have sad faces : ( like that*

Me: haha look at your faces!

Misty: I have a mallet

Me: and I have the piko pounder 6000

Misty: …

Me: Good girl, time for the next dare, marina, kiss Jimmy then kick him in the nuts.

Marina: Ok * kisses him then kicks him*

Jimmy: Ouch * passes out

Me: that was Gold! **(A/N: Haha cuz his name in the game is Gold, get it Ha!)**. Ok, next Dare, cuz I got homework. Tyler, Kiss Kyler then take your shirt off and put this blue bra on, you have to wear it until chapter 8

Tyler: I said it once, and I'll say it again, your sister is EVIL * kisses Kyler, then puts the bra on*

Kyler: HAHAHAHAH

Me: Ya, your right, Bra boy does look funny

Me and Kyler: HAHAHAHAHA BRA BOY, LIKE THONG AND BRA BOY!

Everyone else: *Sweat drop*

Me: Uhh, Next Dare! Gary, Kiss Leaf, then dance to the numa numa

Gary: Ok * Kisses Leaf, then does the numa numa dance*

Leaf: Umm, uhhh, Stop acting like an idiot, Gary!

Me: Now, the final Dare. Leaf, you can go Kill Paul

Leaf: YEAHH! GET OVER HERE THONG BOY! * she kills him*

Me: Ok, let's bring him back. Be revived Thong and Bra Boy * Snaps his fingers and he appears

Paul: Happy Birthday!

Me: Misty, wanna play whack-a-Paul with me *gets Piko pounder 6000*

Misty: Heck yeah *grabs her mallet*. I gave all of the girls Mallets for Christmas, Let's go!

Other Girls: YEAH!

Paul: *Runs away screaming like a little girl*

Ash: Guys, let's use our Pokémon to torture him *Get's Charizard*

Other Boys: Ok! *grabs their strongest Pokémon*

Me: *Insert Benny Hills theme here*

Paul: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, HELP ME! I'M BEING CHASED BY CRAZY PEOPLE!

Random person: No way you jerk, you suck, and we all hate you, right people of the town

Every person in the town: YEAH, LET'S HELP THOSE OTHER KIDS THAT ARE CHASING THEM!

Me and Kyler: HAHAHAH (Insert Chase music here)

Paul: *falls off cliff*

Me: Oh well, I'll revive him so we can do this again, but I gotta go, so Byee!

Everyone in that chases sequence: Byee!

Gary: Didn't you forget two people

Me: Oh God, we forgot may and Drew, let me check the security cameras *checks* they've been making out for 5 hours! * snaps fingers and they appear, still making out*

Kyler: Ahem

May and Drew: *Blushing like crazy* Ummmm, Hi? How did we get back here?

Me: I'm magic, so Byee (Before I am killed by May and Drew)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: * Music plays* Hello everyone, and today, we have a new guest host, say hello to my OC named KC

KC: howdy

Me: also, I would like to thank AshKetchumDarkSide for giving me a brilliant Idea. Here are his 2 Oc's… BRETT AND KARI

Brett: Hi

Kari: Hello

Me: Ok as always wait, forgot to revive bra/thong boy, whoops. *snaps fingers*

Paul: you left me dead for almost 2 weeks *tries to kill me, but KC comes in with a rabid cat, aka, my cat Cody*

KC: back away, or you get the cat

Paul: *whimpers*

Me: good boy, now your dare. Go out in public and sing and dance to the numma numma

Paul: can I at least put pants on?

Me: Nope, now go out, you have 6 hours

Paul: WHAT!

KC: *kicks him out along with a cd player playing the numma numma song*

Me: well, that didn't take long. I guess I didn't have to get Harley after all.

KC: you got Harley?

Brett: when do we get to kill Kenny?

Kari: Yeah that's what were here for, right?

Me: Shhhh, don't get your panties in a twist

KC: Ok, the next dare is for Dawn. Go on a date with Kenny…

Brett: Grrrr

Kari: GRRRRR, RAWR

Me: *Sweat-drop* Ok, come on in Kenny, Grrrr

Kenny: Hiya Dee Dee

Ash: RAWR

Dawn: Don't call me that!

Kenny: Oh, what ever. Let's just go on the date already

Ash: *mumbles really bad things about Kenny* Grrrrr, RAWR

Dawn: *mouths the word "help me", then unwillingly leaves*

Me: Ok, the next dare is for Ash, but I'm gonna add Brett and Kari to it too. KC read it

KC: Ok, here we go. Go spy on the date, if he touches her, let your mad ninja skills be released and kill him.

Brett & Kari: YEAH! WE CAN FINALLY KILL HIM!

Ash: *sweat drop* Do we even have ninja skills?

Me: Yes, young master. Deep in your heart though

Ash: Uhhh, ok? *leaves with Brett and Kari*

**ON THE DATE~~~~~~~**

Kenny: Hey, Dee Dee *Pretends to yawn but puts arm on her shoulder*

Dawn: Kenny, get off me *Pushes his arm away*

Kenny: Oh, just kiss me already *tries to kiss her*

Ash: ok, NOW! NINJA POWER!

Brett & Kari: YEAH! LET'S KILL HIM! *they jump to kill him but stop and see Ash with a dark aura around him*

Ash: RAWR, I NOW REALEASE MY MAD NINJA SKILLS! *Kills him in one blow*

Brett & Kari: Well what ever *starts to beat his dead body up* we'll stay here, thanks for inviting us, it was fun

**BACK AT THE STUDIO, AKA MY LIVING ROOM**

Me: Yay violence

May: That was so wrong

Drew: For once I agree with May

Me: HOLY CRAP! YOU AGREEING WITH SOMEONE! IT'S THE APOCLYPS!

KC: Ok, time for Drew's Dare. You must tell us who the roses are really for, no Pokémon, and especially no beautify excuses : D

Me: MUHAHAHAHAHA.

Drew: Awww %&&*

Me: NO FOUL LANGUAGE!

May: Huh?

Me: YOUR MORE FREAKIN DENSE THAN ASH, BAKA

Drew: Fine, the roses are for May, just kidding

May: *Cries*

Kyler: it's ok May, He's just a jerk, when we get back to Jhoto, he will get it

Me: BAKA, YOU MADE HER CRY *slaps him*

Drew: Owww, Fine… I WAS KIDDING ABOUT KIDDING, I LOVE YOU MAYBELLE MAPLE!

Me: Umm Ok? I think you over did it?

KC: Who wants a brownie?

Me: Where did you get the brownies from?

KC: Your mom gave them to me, she also asked what was going on down here

Me: Crap! I've been discovered

**PLEASE EXCUSE US, WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFICULTIES *BEEP* *BEEP***

Me: Sorry about that folks, we had to move to a new location, aka the park in a huge tent.

KC: Wow, you were pretty creative

Drew: I don't like it

May: Drew, you should be honored to be on this show

Ash: Should we go get Kenny's body?

Dawn: Nope

Kyler: Why am I here?

Tyler: I don't know, aren't our dares always last?

Me: We switched it up, after your dares though, your goin back to Jhoto along with Drew, May, Ash, and Dawn. But you won't remember about the show until I poof you guys back.

KC: Ok, Kyler, you're not allowed to have ant Dr. Pepper for 2 weeks

Kyler: NOOOOO *Poofed back to Jhoto*

KC: Tyler, via webcam, drink Dr. Pepper in-front of Kyler

Tyler: At least I don't get hurt *drinks the soda*

Kyler: I WILL KILL YOU!

Tyler: *Gulp, then poofed back to Jhoto*

Me: Ugh, I really have to get this chapter done *Typing Jhoto Journeys: A new beginning* Oh, Dawn and Ash, you can go *poofs them back to Jhoto*

KC: Ummmm, ok? May, go tell Brianna** (A/N GRRRRR) **you and Drew are dating

Brianna: NOOOOOO

Me: I guess she already found out, ok you and Drew can go *poofs them back to Jhoto*

KC: this is going by really quickly, boss

Me: I know right, bring in the next 4

KC: Yes Ma'm * Brings in Leaf, Gary, Jimmy, and Marina*

Me: Welcome to the new and improved studio, please take a seat while I read your dares.

Gary: This is just a huge tent with different rooms and doors that can lock, and... A PLASMA TV!

Leaf: TOTALLY AWESOME STUDIO! HAHAHAHA I HAD A DREAM ABOUT PONIES AND SUGAR! HAHAHA

Me: Who gave her sugar?

Jimmy: I did

Gary: WHY!

Marina: I told him to, but I didn't think he would do it

Me: What ever, this will help with the dares. Leaf, eat 10 lbs. of sugar. Gary, get locked in a closet with the hyper Leaf

Gary: NOOOOO *gets thrown in the closet*

Leaf: Woof! *runs into the closet like Gary's a puppy chew-toy

Jimmy: I feel bad for him

Marina: Me too

Me: Awwww, poor Gary: ( Whatever, KC next dare

KC: Ok boss. Jimmy, go tell Vincent you and Marina are dating via webcam

Jimmy: Oh no.

Me: Here's the webcam *dials Vincent's poke-gear number*

Vincent: Hello, OH IT'S MARINA! HIIIIII!

Jimmy: *gulp* VincentMeAndMarinaAreDating

Vincent: NO I WILL BREAK YOU UP *tracks the webcam/phone, then runs into the "studio"* AHHA! I FOUND YOU!

Me: Ah, just in time for Marina's Dare *plugs Vincent's ears* If Vinny here asks you out, or does anything to try to make you like him, say 'No, I'm in love with Jimmy, so back off' *unplugs his ears*

Vincent: WHAT DID I MISS?

Me: Oh nothing much *innocent whistle*

Vincent: Marina, I bought you this necklace, so will you go out with me?

Marina: No, I'm in love with Jimmy, so please stop asking me

Vincent: NOOOOO *faints*

Me: Man, another person to put in the pile * Throws him in a pile of people that have passed out (includes Paul, who passed out from singing and dancing the Numma Numma for 6 hours, Kenny, Who is dead, and now Vincent.)*. KC, bring the next victims, I mean guests, in

KC: Alright Boss *brings Misty and Tracey in*

Misty: I don't wanna be here *starts to wack the pile with a hammer*

Me: STOP, YOUR GONNA KILL PAU-, wait, I can just revive him, but you need your dares so KC

KC: Ok, Misty, don't use your mallet until chapter 5. Tracey, if she tries to use her mallet, kiss her.

Me: Aren't I evil. My sister took a 2-month long vacation, so I write the dares. *insert evil laugh here*

Misty and Tracey: *Gulp* Oh, no

Me: Well that's the end of our show, see ya *music plays, poof, she's gone

KC: What about m-* Poof, gone*


	4. Chapter 4 Authors note!

Hey guys, wow I haven't touched this story in forever! Well I'm here to say that it's time for you, the readers to think of the dares! Yup, no joke! It's your turn, just keep it K+, okay! Pleases no ships that I don't support, and you can kill them, do anything! I'm even gunna be re rewritting it after people send in enough dares to finish this one! So don't mind this authors note, and please send in as may dares as you want!


End file.
